Cambio
by Maziixd
Summary: En el baño tomo la decisión de cambiar después de todo ella no se parecía en nada aquella chica que vio con su novio. Era viernes estaba cansada, agotada y lo único que en verdad deseaba era colocarse su cómodo pantalón de buzo, una playera más grande que ella y mirar películas corta venas, pero debía prepararse para una cena. Él levanto los hombros —Me debías un baile.


**Cambio**

**Por: Maziixd**

.

.

_Naruto no me pertenece, lo hago sin fines de lucro._

.

.

Nuevamente se miró la mano, exactamente sus flacos y largos dedos donde aun descansaba un hermoso anillo de plata que en un momento él le había regalado. Se lo quitó de sus dedos y lo observó detenidamente, aun recordaba ese día que se lo regaló.

"_Se habían citado en el parque, ella con la puntualidad de siempre lo esperaba ahí, sólo pasaron unos minutos de su llegada y él se hizo presente con su típica posee de seriedad. Se sentó a su lado no sin antes de darle un corto beso en los labios que para ellos fueron minuto._

—… _Dame tu mano –ella sin pensarlo se la dio confiando plenamente en él _ —_Con esto te prometo que te voy a proteger, respetar y querer._

_En su dedo del corazón se lo introdujo lentamente hasta llegar al final donde el pequeño objeto relucía en toda su gloria… _"

Lo llevó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso "_Nunca me dijiste te amo, como yo lo hice_" fue su pensamientos antes de que unas traviesa y traicionera lagrima saliera de sus ojos y recorriera su mejilla hasta el borde de su mentón en donde se debatía en caer.

Comenzó a jugar con el, mientras se tiraba en el respaldo de su silla. Aunque las lagrimas seguían saliendo ya no se sentía tristeza "_Nunca me amaste yo como a ti_" se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, vieja, gastada y muy rota.

Aunque estaba en la plenitud de su juventud con tan sólo diecinueves primaveras se sentía muy cansada de la vida como si la hubiera vivido desde hace ya muchos años. Ella no era una chica con sentimientos suicidas, siempre apreciaba su vida pero lo que le había ocurrido superaba todo en cierta forma, aunque sabía que debía levantarse y seguir adelante sin él, aunque doliera, costaría lo haría por ella, tan sólo por ella, ya era momento de ser egoísta.

Miró por última vez el anillo y lo dejó en la mesa, ya tendría tiempo de regresárselo a su dueño.

"_No cumpliste tu promesa_" –se levantó de la cómoda silla y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y borrar cualquier rastro de llanto.

Ya en el baño, apoyada con los codos en el lavamos y con sus manos jugando con el agua aun pensaba en tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos con él, peleas, sonrisas, llanto que le iba hacer difícil de olvidar. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos a través del liquido cristalino se miro aquel sitio donde antes estaba el anillo, en cierta parte se sentía desnuda.

Con violencia se hecho el agua en la cara salpicando en parte al piso. El recuerdo de hace unas horas atrás llegó a su mente tan rápido como un relámpago choca al suelo.

"_Su corazón se paró por unos segundos, le faltó el aire y sus ojos se cristalizaron con sus propias lagrimas, aun no podía creer lo que veía. Una chica rubia de pelo tan largo que le llegaba hasta donde terminaba su espalda, estaba besando a su novio delicadamente en los labios. Como silenciosamente llegó se fue. _

_No era capaz de decir ninguna palabra, no se atrevía._"

Acaricio su oscuro cabello, y se miró en el espejo. Era tan diferente a aquella muchacha.

Pero… ¿qué tenia de malo ella? –se preguntó.

Su tez era de color blanco, no tan blanco al parecer enferma. Sus ojos grandes y grises –ahora sin vida– su nariz respingada y sus labios rosados y carnosos. Quizás no era tan bella como aquella rubia pero ella no era tan fea, sólo le faltaba arreglarse, pero nada más.

Tocó cada parte de su cara buscando alguna falla, pero sólo podía verla a ella, a esa rubia despampanante besando a su novio.

No tenía nada parecido ni siquiera el largo de su melena, y volvió a tomar un mechón y sonrío al tener nuevamente un recuerdo de él.

"—_Me encanta tu pelo largo –se lo acarició desde la raíz hasta la punta de su cabello y luego enterrando la cabeza de él entre el espacio que había en el cuello y la cabeza de ella, aspirando ese aroma._"

Ella hizo una mueca de risa, aunque le salió un poco distorsionada "_A mí no._" Fue el último pensar antes de salir del baño para ir a buscar algo puntual a su habitación.

Sobre su cama se encontró con su bolso que ya desde un año ocupaba para ir a la universidad, nunca le gusto, pero sus amigas le decían que la hacía ver femenina. Lo vacio sobre la cama revolviendo las cosas que se encontraban allí hasta encontrar lo que buscaba un par de tijeras le serian de mucha ayudaba en unos momentos más adelante.

Siguió revolviendo las cosas hasta que encontró la billetera de color lavanda, su preferido, sería lo único que no cambiaria. Se la echo al bolsillo del pantalón y salió por algunas cosas.

.

Ya de regreso después de unas horas venia cargando unas cuantas bolsas en ambas manos, al menos no estaban pesadas para ella.

Empezó a desocupar las bolsas, y todas las cosas que sacó de allí las comenzó a guardar y ordenar en su lugar correspondiente, hasta que sacó su nueva mochila, guardando nuevamente las cosas que estaban en la otra y preparo todo para mañana.

Llevó su mirada al escritorio y encontró las tijeras que unas horas atrás las iba a ocupar, las tomó y se las llevo al baño.

Nuevamente allí se miró al espejo y le recordó a su madre, ella con su pelo tan largo, tan negro, tan bien cuidado. Que cuando la joven era pequeña le tuvo envidia a su madre por su melena, pero la mujer siempre le calmaba diciéndole que algún día ella lo tendría igual de bello que fuera paciente, y así había asido, pero en unos momentos ya no más.

En el fondo odiaba su cabello, tan lacio, sin vida y opaco, eso era lo que veía ella, siendo otra la realidad. No quería volver a tenerlo largo, le molestaba, le recordaba a él, en ese mismo momento se iría para siempre.

Tomó un mechón y lo cortó a la altura de sus hombros y nuevamente lo hizo con las otras hebras de cabello, quedó todo disparejo pero aun así siguió cortando, hasta que el cabello apenas les cubría las orejas.

Al ser su cara afilada y sus pómulos destacándole más el corte de pelo le era perfecto, mostrando sus ojos grises, y su frente. Se le hacía ver más madura y más seria.

Sólo le quedaba deshacerse de su antigua ropa y los mechones que aun se hacían presentes en el lavamanos.

**Mañana comenzaría a ser egoísta por una vez en su vida.**

.

En la mañana se ducho para quitar los rastros de pelo que le quedaban en el cuello y también para relajarse y para por fin terminar con aquella relación que desde hace un tiempo atrás no marchaba bien.

Caminando por la vereda donde por la cual no pasaban mucha gente para llegar a la universidad. Vestía con unos bototos grandes color café que tenían unas solapas que cómodamente sujetaban los pantalones negros que se ceñían al cuerpo así delineando sus muslos y pantorrilla, también ocupaba una camisa cuadrille de color negro y morando, sobre este un polerón tres tallas más grande que ella de un color negro que le llegaba más abajo del trasero y cruzado su morral de color verde musgo, le daba un aspecto de rudeza.

Con la capucha de su polerón se tapaba su nuevo peinado, su leve maquillaje y los audífonos.

Aun quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que el profesor llegara, pero algunos alumnos ya estaban dentro conversando entre ellos, ella entró a la sala siendo ignorada por sus compañeros de carrera, se fue a sentar al fondo del salón con la mirada en su morral sobre la mesa, donde esperaba que la clase comenzara.

Siempre fue una joven que pasó desapercibida, pero últimamente gracias a su amiga que le hizo un gran cambio de imagen fue llamando la atención de muchos jóvenes entre ellos su novio.

Antes nunca se sentía cómoda con su ropa, pero ahora era diferente, lo único en lo que se había acostumbrado era en llevar pantalones pegados a su cuerpo, pero jamás en sus camisas.

La clase comenzó rápidamente, unos puestos delante de ella se encontraban su grupo de amigo que de vez en cuando se acercaban para murmurar algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Con la mirada en el cuaderno y en el objeto que estaba al lado de este se decidió que por fin era hora de colocarle final a su relación que eso había estado esperando desde ayer.

La falta de cariño, atención y la reciente infidelidad de su actual pareja habían gatillado a ella a terminar con él. Quería estar en paz consigo misma y ser feliz y si para eso iba hacer egoísta ella lo seria con gusto.

Ya pasando casi una hora y minutos el profesor dio el anuncio de salir, siendo ella la primera en ponerse de pie acomodándose la capucha para no ser reconocida, agarrando fuertemente el anillo para darle el valor necesario para cumplir su objetivo.

Se acercó al puesto donde estaban sus amigos, sus manos temblaban, ya no había vuelta atrás, alguien le tomó atención a sus acciones, y aun él seguía sentado ahí, se abrió paso entre sus amigos, que no la reconocieron, y le golpeo la mesa con el anillo haciendo que los que estaban alrededor le tomaran atención.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, sus manos dejaron de temblar y con una fuerza que no supo en ese instante de donde salió se dirigió a su novio.

—Terminamos –con el tonó más frio que ella pudo pronunciar dejó a todos sorprendidos. Con la tranquilidad que llegó se fue del lugar, dejando la pregunta en la cabeza de todos ¿quién era ella?

Y como si fuera adivino él respondió la duda que todos aclamaban en sus mentes:

—Hinata…

.

Seguía caminando por todo el campus de la universidad, al ser la casa central era bastante grande, tenía muchas áreas verdes, lugares donde comer y estudiar. Sabía perfectamente que si algunos de sus amigos la saliera a buscar se demoraría unos cuantos minutos en encontrarla.

Aun le quedaban diez minutos para su próxima clase, así que se sentó a esperar que ese tiempo pasara. Con la ayudaba de su relajante música, las nubes que seguían su curso lentamente, la brisa fresca que chocaba contra su nariz se sentía en el paraíso ya que la sombra que le proporcionaba ese frondoso árbol dejaba pasar a través de sus hojas pequeños destellos de luz que le calentaban el cuerpo.

Se miró el pequeño reloj en su muñeca percatándose que le quedaban dos minutos para entrar a la clase, se puso de pie y se estiro levemente para ejercitar sus músculos, no se quería ir de ese lugar se sentía tan relajada, pero debía cumplir con su deber.

Escuchó levemente unos pasos sobre el pasto y se quedo inmóvil durante unos instantes, dio un largo suspiro y anduvo su marcha, no tenía tiempo que perder la sala estaba lejos y si se demoraba más quizás llegaría tarde.

— ¡Hyuga! –le gritó la persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros de tras de ella.

Su caminar se detuvo bruscamente dándole la espalda, reconocía esa voz donde fuera, además siendo el único que le llamaba aun por su apellido. Nuevamente se acordó de la hora y siguió su marcha ignorando los llamados del hombre.

.

No se sorprendía de ver nuevamente a parte de sus amigos en el mismo salón, ya que, muchos concordaban con algunas clases como eran las de la mañana o de la tarde. Así que con un gesto de cabeza le saludos y se fue sentar atrás, aun fijando su vista en su antiguo novio.

El profesor aun no llegaba, así que eso dio la perfecta oportunidad para que la antigua pareja de la chica le fuera a pedir una explicación razonable por el acontecimiento ocurrido momentos antes.

— ¿Por qué? –tan directo, tan seco. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeño, su familia lo había criado de esa forma.

— _Te prometo que te voy a proteger, respetar y querer. _–Le citó textualmente — ¿Recuerdas? Siempre creí en ti, no me protegiste, no me respetaste y hasta ahora dudo que me quisieras…

Agachó su mirada, no se permitiría llorar, ya no más, él no se merecía cada lágrima que derramo en su momento, así que le volvió a mirar directo a los ojos.

—Siempre te protegí, te respete y te…

Ella le interrumpió, ya no quería escuchar más mentira.

—No mientas, me protegiste de todos menos de ti. No me respetaste cuando estuviste con ella y no me quisiste porque en tu mente estaba ella.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

—Tenía mis sospechas, pero ayer cuando te vi con ella, supe que nunca me quisiste como yo lo hice una vez.

—Perdóname, te prometo que ella no era nada para mí, sólo ocurrió –por primera vez dejó el orgullo de hombre a un lado y se disculpo con la mejor chica que había conocido.

—Soy una Hyuga, como tú y tu familia tienen orgullo, yo tengo el mío. Así que no me dejare pisotear por nadie más porque en verdad sé que tú nunca me amaras como yo lo hago, no te engañes más y amala a ella como no me amaste a mí.

Sin esperar respuestas, se levanto de su asiento y se fue, ya no tenía ganas de quedarse en la clase no había faltado durante el semestre así que una vez no la dañaría ya se podría conseguir los apuntes después.

En el preciso momento en que iba a cruzar la puerta se encontró con el sujeto de hace unos momentos atrás, pero ahora con la diferencia de que ambos se veían frente a frente.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto y ella sonrió victoriosa. Porque no cualquiera lo dejaba hablando solo.

.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que hace unos momentos antes, bajo el árbol. Sabría que sus amigos de un momento a otra llegarían para hacerle preguntas de las cuales estaba dispuesta a responder.

Se había sacado esa presión que continuamente, desde ayer, le presionaba el pecho. Se felicito a si misma por sacar fuerza que pensó que no tenia, desde el fondo de sus entrañas sacó la voz para por fin demostrar lo que en verdad sentía y lo que sentía en ese momento no era odio, si no que alegría de que gracias a él pudo encontrarse a sí misma, después de todo no lo podía odiar como había planeado desde el principio, simplemente le dolía y sabía que pronto esa herida cerraría, el dolor no es para siempre.

Cuando era pequeña, su padre, le recriminaba por ser tan callada y tímida. Ella era una Hyuga y por tal tenía que mostrar fiereza, soberbia y ser intimidante. Pero era todo lo contrario, igual que su madre, andaba escondiéndose tras las piernas de la mujer, se sonrojaba con facilidad y esto provocaba el rechazo de su padre.

Hinata, sabía perfectamente, que lo tímida y callada nunca se quitaría pero lucharía por hacerles notar a todos que ella tenía voz y mando, pero se lo demostraría más a su padre, para obtener nuevamente su respeto.

Y como predijo en un principio todos llegaron donde estaba ella y se sentaron a su alrededor. Por primera vez durante toda la mañana se sacó la capucha, dejándose mostrar su nuevo corte de pelo y el leve maquillaje.

—Hola chicos –los saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Con un brillo labial que lograba resaltar el aun más rosado de sus labios, los ojos grises se los delineo suavemente por sobre de sus parpados y los pómulos levemente rosados le daban un aire de madures.

Todos se sorprendieron por el gran cambio que había tenido, pero la felicitaron por el nuevo aspecto ya que le quedaba bastante bien. Pero las preguntas se dejaron caer rápidamente por la ruptura de su novio y ella, con total delicadeza les dijo que entre ambos no iba bien la relación así que prefirieron separarse y dejar los mejores recuerdos, aunque sabía que en parte era mentira era para proteger la cara de su ex, ya que, si Sakura se enteraba de la verdad era capaz de hacerle pedacitos.

Luego de mucha conversación entre el grupo entero era momento que cada uno tomara un rumbo diferente hacia sus hogares.

Tomó sus cosas para irse igual que los demás pero la voz de la mujer la detuvo, no quiso mirarla por miedo, pero se recordó de la promesa que se hizo a sí misma y era momento de enfrentarla como lo hizo con su ex.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar –la voz de la joven salió más como un murmullo, pero esto no fue insuficiente como para que la receptora no la escuchara, dando así la vuelta y encarándola por primera vez en el día.

Ciertamente ellas no tenían similitudes algunas, solo la que alguna vez fue el cabello largo, pero en todos los demás no. Una era trigueña, risueña, con bastante personalidad y muy divertida en cambia la otra era blanca, callada, tímida y con muy poca seguridad de sí misma.

—Yo me quiero disculpar contigo –agachó la cabeza esperando los gritos y los llantos de la ojos de luna, pero estos nunca llegaron —yo sé que obre mal hacerte eso a ti y a él, se que él te quiere y yo no me debí interponer.

—Ino…

—Hinata, sólo quiero tu perdón, fui una mala amiga para ti yo me alejare de él. Te lo prometo. Si me odias lo entenderé–aun con la cabeza agacha, se notaba que levemente sollozaba, Hinata al darse cuenta de esto se enterneció, le levanto la cabeza y le brindo un abrazo.

—Siempre serás mi amiga. –Les secó las gruesas lágrimas y con una sonrisa le dijo —: No te alejes de él, a mi no me ama, pero a ti sí. Yo sé que ustedes serán muy felices juntos prométeme eso. Prométeme que lo harás más feliz de lo que yo lo pude hacer.

—Pero…

No la dejo hablar —Lo que pasó ya está hecho, y en no te odio por ello. Jamás te podre odiar ni siquiera a él, porque por ustedes guardo un cariño muy grande. Así que ya sabes cuídalo y amalo más de como yo lo hice.

Y fue en ese momento en que ambas se permitieron llorar libremente por la otra, una por haber liberado una gran presión que caía sobre sus hombros que era la infidelidad y el engaño hacia una de sus mejores amigas, mientras la otra lloraba porque cada hora que pasaba era un poco más fuerte.

.

Hinata aun no quería llegar ya que su padre había organizado una fiesta para todos sus socios y eso significaría prepararse para un evento que había estado intentando evitar a toda costa, pero perfectamente sabia que debía asistir, así que sin apuros se fue a su casa a prepararse para ser una de las anfitrionas.

Realmente estaba cansada, era viernes y lo único que en verdad deseaba era colocarse su cómodo pantalón de buzo, una playera más grande que ella y mirar películas _corta venas_, comiendo helado junto con su hermana. Iba a hacer un gran panorama hasta que la pequeña fiesta del padre le arruino sus planes y ahí estaba arreglándose para dar buena impresión.

"_Sentir a padre orgulloso y ganarme su respeto_" fue su pensamiento durante todo momento en el que se estuvo arreglando, porque ese era su nueva meta, quedar bien con su padre.

Se termino de maquillar, colocarse los zapatos y arreglar los últimos detalles del vestido. En el primer piso de la casa ya se podía escuchar el sonido de la leve música ambiental y las risas de algunas personas, así que sin demorarse más salió de su habitación con el corazón en la mano.

Nunca le había gustado usar zapato con tacones, pero para verse más linda, sofisticada, sensual y llamativa era necesario llevarlos así que con pasos lentos para no caerse y armar un espectáculo se tomó su tiempo en bajar los escalones.

Con un leve fleco que apenas tapaba las entradas de su cabeza, el pelo semi-desordenado dándole un aspecto de agresividad y ternura, los parpados delineados delicadamente de un color negro que resaltaba su extraño color de ojos, siendo sus pestañas tan largas, finas y crespa que atraía más las mirada a su rostro, los labios delineados finamente y con un brillo labial sobre estos, le hacían ver perfecta.

En su cuello estaba desnudo, no considero en colocarse un abrigo ya que estaban en pleno verano así que luego le molestaría, su vestido constaban como un corsé negro que terminaba en forma de punta dando paso a un vestido color menta con pequeños vuelos, el vestido le hacía mostrar sus dotes de mujer, mostrando ampliamente sus hombros y gran parte de la espalda pero también mostraba sus largas y níveas piernas, ya que el vestido le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla.

Bajando los escalones lenta y sensualmente, temiendo de caer, así que fijándose de vez en cuando de donde pisar, con un vistazo rápido se fijó quienes habían llegado. A lo lejos vio a su padre que conversaba con unos de los inversionistas y por todo el salón familias con bastante dinero, disperso por toda la gran sala varios camareros que se desplazaban ágilmente por todo el lugar ofreciendo pequeños cocteles antes de la cena que se ubicaría en el patio.

Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata estaba bastante atento a cuando bajara su descendiente para así mostrarla a sus socios e inversionistas. A lo lejos sintió el golpeteo de los tacos y de la escalera de madera conociendo inmediatamente que su hija se presentaba.

Su semblante se mantenía serio pero por dentro se encontraba orgulloso, ya que, toda las miradas de los hombres y mujeres se mantenían puesta en ella, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue que siempre mantuvo la cabeza en alto, él sabía de la timidez de su hija mayor y no se hubiera sorprendido que bajara la mirada y se sonrojara, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario.

Pidiendo permisos a uno de sus invitados se acercó a ella para recibirla en uno de los últimos peldaños, estiró su mano esperando que ella la tomara y así fue. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró unas pequeñas palabras.

—Te ves hermosa.

Y se la llevó para que conociera a sus socios e inversionistas.

.

La cena paso con total tranquilidad, aunque había alguien que no quitaba la mirada de la anfitriona.

Después de que paso la cena se hizo un pequeño baile, Hinata se mantuvo sentada ya que sus pies les dolían. Muchos jóvenes le invitaron a bailar pero ella tan gentilmente los rechazaba, se tomó el último sorbo de su bebida, alguien se sentó a su lado donde antiguamente estaba su padre, miró por el rabillo del ojo que era un hombre siendo más específico un compañero de carrera.

—Excelente fiesta Hyuga –dijo tomando un poco de su bebida que traía en su mano —pareces aburrida.

—Agradécele a mi padre, él la dio no yo –le respondió hábilmente —No exactamente, estoy bastante entretenida viendo a la gente bailar.

—Está muy entretenido hablando con mi familia – dijo él —¿No sería mejor ser una de ellas?

—¿Es una invitación a bailar?

—Tómalo como un favor, ya que será la única vez que bailare contigo.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que no necesito ese favor, además sé que tu madre te envió para que me distrajeras ¿o me equivoco?

Comenzó una lucha de miradas. Blanco contra negro.

—No te equivocas pero es mejor que estar aquí sentados.

—Sabes tienes razón –se levantó de su asiento siempre bajo la atenta mirada del joven, pasó por detrás de la silla de él, el Uchiha se iba a levantar pero la jovencita siguió caminando hasta una mesa que estaba más adelante, se acercó a un muchacho y lo invitó a bailar.

Bien, había herido su orgullo por segunda vez, la primera había sido cuando lo había dejando hablando solo y ahora está, esa chiquilla se la iba a pagar, él se iba a vengar.

Y lejos de donde estaban los dos, se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha riendo por lo sucedido.

Luego de unos momentos de que ella terminara de bailar se volvió a sentar donde estaba antes, pero el joven aun seguía ahí, mirándola atentamente.

—Muy entretenido el baile, deberías ir. –le dijo con un tono de burla, que no paso desapercibido por él.

—Hmp, olvidalo. –le había ganado una, pero sería la última.

—¿Por qué tienes ese moretón, al lado de tu labio? –le había llamado la atención ese rastro de golpe, estaba segura que cuando ella se lo topó al salir de la sala no tenía ese moretón.

—No te incumbe –y giró el rostro —Se nota que me has estado observando Hyuga .

—Ya te gustaría, pero me parece curioso, hoy en la mañana no lo tenías. Quizás te peleaste con Naruto-kun, eres muy conflictivo ¿sabes?

—No me agarre a golpes con él, pero cuando hay algo que me interesa soy capaz a golpear a cualquiera.

—¿Y por qué fue esta vez?

—¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello?

—Está bien, no pregunto más.

Los meseros se les acercaron para ofrecerles bebidas y que comer, lo recibieron gustoso, aunque después se mantuvieron callados por unos minutos.

Era día viernes, tenía todo el estrés y cansancio acumulado ya era bastante tarde y los parpados ya comenzaban a pesarle bastante.

—Uchiha, me despido. Un gusto hablar con usted –se levantó y pasó nuevamente por atrás de la silla que ocupaba él, pero al momento de pasar justo al lado de él le tomó la muñeca firmemente y se la llevo a la pista de baile.

Anonada se dejo guiar, al momento de llegar al lugar en esos ojos negros como la oscuridad buscaba una respuesta a tal acción.

Él levanto los hombros —Me debías un baile.

La agarró de la cintura firmemente, la tiró hacía su cuerpo y ambos juntaron sus manos. Así comenzaron un baile lento.

—Estoy cansada –su mirada se posó en la barbilla de él, luego en esos finos labios, y la nariz no tan respingada ni tan gruesa y por ultimo en esos ojos negros que la absorbían.

—Me gustaba tu cabello largo –ignoró sus palabras. Le soltó la mano por unos momentos y le acaricio la nuca donde antiguamente estaba sus largas hebras, le volvió a tomar la mano.

Se seguían moviendo al compás de la música.

—Me molestaba y no me gustaba… -ella simplemente bajo la mirada al pecho de este.

—O será por qué te recuerda al Sabaku No. –tan directo como siempre. Notó lo incomoda que se puso así que rápidamente agregó algo —Aunque te ves más bella.

Ella levantó la mirada para toparse con esos ojos oscuros.

—Ahora estas más expuesta –se acercó pausadamente al espacio que había entre la cabeza y el hombro. —Tu piel es muy blanca.

Él respiro profundamente el olor que emanaba la mujer y lo soltó lento y pausado, provocando que la chica diera un saltito que hizo que el Uchiha la apretara más contra él.

Se controló, pero él aun mantenía la cabeza en ese espacio —Hablaras como si te gustara Uchiha.

Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Y si fuera así… Si te digo que este golpe me lo hicieron cuando me entere que alguien te había dañado –le puso un dedo en los labios, porque sabía que ella le iba a interrumpir —, no me refiero físicamente sino sentimental.

—¿Cómo supiste? –ella instintivamente se aferro a su pecho, mientras él apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

—Eres bastante llamativa, así que cuando se supo que terminaste con el Sabaku No, todos fueron tras de ti como aves de rapiña, aunque claro tuve que investigar mucho para saber el por qué terminaron.

Ella ignoro la ultima parte —Nunca vi a ningún hombre que quisiera acercase a mí, incluso me evitaban…

Ahora todo encajaba como piezas de un puzle. Era él, que espantaba a todos para que no se acercaran a ella.

El joven sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Menos a uno Uchiha. –El nombrado levanto una ceja sin entender a que se refería —El que se encuentra aquí –se separaron un poco y ella señalo su propio corazón.

Ella se alejó de él, dejándolo sólo en la pista de baile. Sasuke le dio la espalda para irse por el lado contrario, la jovencita volvió para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Eso se puede solucionar Hinata. –le dijo en respuesta en lo anterior dicho por ella.

—Ya lo veremos Sasuke. –le susurró.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, el hombre volvió a la mesa que le correspondía a su familia.

(…) Fin

.

.

.

… Y son 4847 caracteres. ¿Saben lo que significa?

Pues, ¡es la historia más larga que he hecho!

Estoy contenta, satisfecha y sorprendida. Es el fic que más me ha demorado en terminarlo ya llevo casi dos semanas en formarlo, esta es la que encabeza mi lista de favoritos junto con otra que se llama _Él. _

Si alguien ha visto el video clip_ Part of me de Katty Perry, _cuando ella ya se muestra en el ejercito bajo la bandera de E.E.U.U. es algo así que quería describir a Hinata. Sale casi al final por si no les gusta el pop o busquen la imagen y se evitan escuchar música de nenas.

Por cierto, se vienen dos más. Una de NaruSaku, es la primera ya que la otra no la tomo en cuenta y un SasuHina que estará de pelos, aunque creo que será drable, no confirmo esa información.

El NaruSaku se llamara: _Mundos._

El SasuHina se llamara: _Histeria._

Bueno tengo una duda; ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre HinaSasu a SasuHina o SasuHinaMenma a HinaSasuMenma? Porque algo significa el orden de los personajes.

Otra cosa, cualquiera que juegue _Ether Saga_, me puede agregar. Me manda un PM con su nombre o pidiéndome el mío y se lo doy ya que estoy formando un clan.

Y otra cosa más, "ask. Fm / BlackExorcismus" (borren los espacios) recientemente me cree esa pagina la encuentro divertida así que cualquier duda en anónimo o con nombre la respondo. (:

Me despido, cuídense muchos besitos.

¡Cambio y fuera!


End file.
